inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Ootani Tsukushi
(Midfielder) |element = Wood |team = *'Inakuni Raimon' (manager) *'Inazuma Japan (Orion)' (manager) *'Zhao Jinyuns' (manager) |seiyuu = Kobayashi Sanae (Strikers) Fujita Akane (Ares) |va = Christine Marie Cabanos |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven |debut_anime = Inazuma Eleven Reloaded Episode 002 (Ares)}} Ootani Tsukushi ( つくし) is the manager of Inakuni Raimon. Before Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin, she was a scout character. She is also the manager of Inazuma Japan in Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha'' *''"Endou's classmate, she has a big fanclub due to her gentle nature."'' Appearance Tsukushi has shoulder-length, light brown hair with the bangs swept to the right side and light brown eyes. She wears Raimon's standard school uniform, with a ribbon which is blue in the original games and green in the Strikers games and Ares no Tenbin series. Personality In Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin, she is usually cheerful, happy and friendly. She also has a lot of knowledge about the current rules of the Football Frontier Tournament and in the first episodes she acts like a guide to Inakuni Raimon when they were still newbies. Plot Tsukushi first appeared in Inazuma Eleven Reloaded, where she's briefly seen among a huge crowd of students surrounding Endou. She reappears in episode 2 where she gave the new members of Raimon their Eleven Bands. She still missed the old members of Raimon, so she cried about them, especially Endou. Character avatar and sprite Character avatar Wii avatar Recruitment *'Photo': Framed family photo (家族の写真立ての写真, Taken at Kogarashi Manor, Room 201) *'Topic': Compassion (思いやりの話題, Obtained at Shindou's House in Inazuma Town) *'Photo': Hula hoop (フラフープの写真, Taken at Galaxy Nauts Gou) *'Topic': Parents (両親の話題, Obtained at Raimon: Gym) After this, she can be scouted. }} Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Hissatsu * * * |Inazuma Eleven 3| * * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone| * * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy| * * * * }} Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * (Managers R only) Manager effect ''Inazuma Eleven SD'' *In the half-time, recovery team members' GP amount by 15-25. Recovery team members' TP by 20-40%. Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha'' *'Kyappikyapi B' *'Team Inazuma A' ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! *'Dummy Emperors' *'Kyappikyapi B' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Extra Stars' *'Managers N' *'Managers R' *'Star Sisters' *'Similars' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Dribble Kings' *'Extra Stars' *'Lucky Kings' *'Similars' *'Star Sisters' ''Inazuma Eleven Strikers'' *'Girls Team' (manager) Gallery Ootani Tsukushi's design.png|Ootani's Ares design. Ootani in IE Reloaded.png|Tsukushi's brief appearance in Inazuma Eleven Reloaded. Ootani Tsukushi casual.png|Ootani Tsukushi's casual appearance. Ootani holding her breath.png|Tsukushi holding her breath due to the tension of the match. Inazuma Japan ladies.png|The girls and the grandmother joining the party with their beautiful dresses. Ootani and Anna reading about Russia.png|Ootani and Anna reading about Russia. Ootani and Anna Orion EP24.png|Ootani and Anna at the end of episode 24. Reaction to Aphrodi.png|Ootani and Anna's reaction to Aphrodi's entrance. EL01 13.png|Ootani Tsukushi's Eleven License. EPD-01-017.png|EPD-01-017. EPS-02-011.png|EPS-02-011. Trivia *Her classmates are Endou Mamoru, Gouenji Shuuya, Kino Aki and Azuma. *She's Aki's best friend. *She and Tamano Gorou were going to be members of Dark Emperors but were replaced by Nishigaki Mamoru and Sugimori Takeshi. *She is one of a few characters whose moves are all skills in the original games. *As a part of her Ares debut, Tsukushi received a new design. Navigation fr:Aurelia Dingle es:Aurelia Dingle de:Aurelia Dingle vi:Ootani Tsukushi Category:Scout characters Category:Ares characters Category:Managers Category:Orion characters